


Prisoner to Queen

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Diary Tom is a voice in Harry’s head, F/M, Harry is blamed for Ginny’s death, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Neville Lestrange - Freeform, Neville and Harry are adopted by the Lestranges, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Tom Riddle's Diary, harry lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Ginny Weasley dies in the Chamber of Secrets so, Harry is accused of her murder and is thrown into Azkaban.Tom isn't solid yet, so he latches onto Harry and they share the Boy-Who-Lived's body and they need to learn to cooperate.After Voldemort returns, he frees his followers from Azkaban, including a couple of new attritions.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Prisoner to Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744750) by Aisling-Siobhan. 



> I added Neville for giggles, his part won't make too much sense and Tom won't seem to be a major character, I'm sorry.

Narrator's POV

Harry Potter glared at Headmaster Dumbledore as two Aurors dragged him away, off to Azkaban for life for killing Ginny.

He had tried to explain what had happened to Dumbledore, but he didn't believe him, why didn't he understand that Tom killed her?

"There not going to believe you." Tom's voice whispered in his head

It only took a minute for them to apparate to the prison once they were outside of Hogwarts' wards, they then dragged him up a couple flights of stairs and threw him into a cell that held three other people.

The Aurors left as quickly as they arrived, Harry lifting himself off the cold stone floor.

One of the three other prisoners spoke, a woman with curly black hair, "Well, well, well, itty-bitty Harry Potter is all grown up."

***

A year later, Harry, who was now a LeStrange, sat on his adoptive mother's lap while said woman was whispering stories in his ear, Tom adding details that only he hear, while his adoptive father and uncle slept.

The door to their cell opened, Bellatrix held Harry tighter against her since she feared her baby was going to be taken from her to be tortured again.

But the Auror didn't take one of them to torture, just threw another boy in.

"Neville?" Harry asked once the Auror was gone, "Why are you here?"

"Harry?" Neville asked, "I was planning on breaking you out. But Ron found out and told Dumbledore."

***

Two years later, the Dark Lord made his way through the halls of Azkaban, searching for his most loyal.

He found the three LeStranges in a cell together near the top floor, with another, a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes, getting cuddled maternally by Bellatrix that he knew to be Neville Longbottom from his time as Qurriell.

Bellatrix gasped as she noticed him, "My Lord, I knew you'd return!"

Lord Voldemort didn't reply, merely unlocking the cell with a wave of magic.

The LeStranges were quick to get out with Neville in tow, before Bellatrix spoke again, "My Lord, my son was removed from our cell just before you arrived."

"Son?" Voldemort thought, "Had Bellatrix been pregnant?"

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked impatiently, wanting to hurry out of the prison before the mass of Aurors arrived

Bellatrix led them down a hallway and down the stairs, knowing the way since she'd been dragged into the room before to be tortured with the water pool.

In the center of the room, held a ragged looking Harry Potter sat on a rusty metal chair in the center of the room, soaking wet.

Harry looked at them when he heard the door open, noticing the people approaching, "Tom!"

Voldemort scowled, that was not his name.

But while Voldemort was brooding, Bellatrix ran into the water and helped Harry out, the knee deep water not even slightly hindering her while Rodolphus kept hold on Neville.

Harry shakily stood back up and hugged the Dark Lord out of no where, "Tom told me about you!"

***

As they left the prison, Harry heard a male voice scream at him, "Harry, is that you?"

Harry turned to the ragged looking man who had long black hair, the man continued, "I'm your godfather, Harry, I'm Sirius Black!"

***

Four years later, the Order of the Phoenix was rounded up completely and forced into a large ballroom and chained to the floor.

Lord Voldemort sat on the iron throne, his cold stare fixed upon the blood-traitors in front of him. 

With a snap of his pale fingers, Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal, and her elder son, Neville, began to torture the Order Members. 

Blood from torture sprang up for the injured people and spattered the Death Eaters around them, including Sirius Black, leaving the grey tile, silver masks and black robes of the Death Eaters with blood on them. 

Within an hour, the traitors were dead and the corpses were given to Fenrir Greyback, Remus Black, and the rest of the werewolf pack to feast on. 

The Dark Lord glanced at the smaller male sitting beside him on a matching throne, Killing Curse eyes as merciless as their shade watched the werewolves devour the human remains blankly like he was watching paint dry. 

Lord Voldemort allowed himself a smirk: he had chosen his consort well. 

The green-eyed male looked at his husband when he felt the older man trace his long fingers on his legs. 

The Dark Lord's hands moved from his consort's legs to his face as they kissed. 

A King and his Queen indeed.


End file.
